A veces el amor solo tarda
by Momi-Kagamine
Summary: Creo que aun recuerdo como fue el paso de esos dos por este lugar, y fue enigmático, estuvieron tan poco tiempo acompañándonos, sin embargo dejaron una huella bastante grande en este lugar, en esta tienda donde los conocimos y vimos marchitarse lo último que quedaba en sus ojos y en sus labios


**hiiiiiiii aqui les vengo con un fic de Hetalia... si se lo que diran, que paso con los otros fic, en fin, entre a la universidad y no he podido actualizar, pero prometo que no lo he abandonado, sin entretenerlos mas los dejo con la lectura... matta nee! nwn**

* * *

**A veces el amor solo tarda**

**Kiku pov**

Creo que aun recuerdo como fue el paso de esos dos por este lugar, y fue enigmático, estuvieron tan poco tiempo acompañándonos, sin embargo dejaron una huella bastante grande en este lugar, en esta tienda donde los conocimos y vimos marchitarse lo último que quedaba en sus ojos y en sus labios, ellos no sabían que nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaba entre ellos, no sabían que veíamos lo mucho que Arthur sufría y lo mucho que Antonio ignoraba, no sabían que éramos mudos testigos de ese amor tan desigual.

Recuerdo que eran mediados de marzo, por ahí por la quincena, cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta de entrada a ese local donde yo trabajaba, era una tienda especializada en artículos y menaje de cocina, era famosa y estábamos cortos de personal, por lo que había afuera un letrero de: "se busca empleado", el estaba impecablemente vestido ese día, un traje color piedra que resaltaba su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, recuerdo haberle sonreído pensando que era un cliente, cuando me indicó que venía a entrevista pensé que ese encuentro marcaba el hecho de que ahora nos conocíamos y que probablemente trabajaríamos juntos, cuando lo vi salir del local sin despedirse, deseé que le fuera bien.

**Arthur pov**

Era hermoso, por fin iba a poder salir de esa precaria situación, tenía el trabajo, empezaba al día siguiente como encargado de custodia, iba tan contento que olvidé agradecerle al amable empleado que me atendió, supongo que ya lo haría al día siguiente, por ahora solo me interesaba llegar a casa, no sé muy bien a que, puesto que aunque llegara nadie me recibiría, en casa estaba Antonio, habíamos sido novios desde antes que yo saliera de la escuela secundaria, las cosas habían sido muy buenas con él, el me había tenido tanta paciencia, nos fuimos a vivir juntos apenas yo termine la secundaria, ya han pasado más de dos años de eso… no pensé que las cosas se tornarían así entre nosotros, tan frías… tan monótonas, en cierta forma era triste pensar que dos amantes tan buenos llegaran a ser dos desconocidos en la misma cama… al llegar nadie me recibió, Antonio dormía después de desvelarse toda la noche.

**Kiku pov**

Al llegar lo noté, el estaba ahí, con el uniforme puesto y sonriendo, parecía muy amable con los clientes, y parecía gustarle comportarse como un caballero con ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué y le tendí la mano en señal de bienvenida.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kiku Honda, bienvenido –tendiéndole la mano, el ingles lo miró serio y con una leve sonrisa le contesto el gesto.

-Arthur Kirkland, el gusto es mío, y es un placer trabajar aquí –parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero había algo en su tono de voz que no me agradaba.

Después de eso tuvimos varios encuentros en el día, nos llevábamos muy bien, y lo noté… en un punto de la tarde, cuando ya finalizábamos la jornada lo vi hablando con un hombre, quizás un poco mayor que él, pero no era ingles como él, parecía ser de ascendencia latina, tenía los ojos verdes, la piel tostada y el cabello oscuro, parecía muy alegre, y vi la mirada brillante de Arthur al conversar con él, también vi su mirada de frustración cuando se marchó, sus ojos vidriosos, que fingieron que no paso nada durante las dos horas que quedaban por irnos, me intrigó bastante, pero no me creí en posición de preguntar.

Hasta eso me daba cuenta que estaba herido, y que esa herida lo llevaría a la muerte lentamente. Lo notaba por la herida en su mejilla derecha, y por el moretón que intentaba esconder de su cuello.

**Arthur pov**

Maldito Antonio, ese día tuvo la maravillosa idea de venir a verme en el primer día de trabajo, ¿acaso creía que podía pasar por alto lo que me hizo en la mañana? Si, ese día se había jodido todo, peleamos más que de costumbre, y finalmente como nunca había hecho, me hirió la cara con sus uñas y mordió mi cuello…justo al medio… amarlo era una cosa, pero nunca le permitiría tratarme así, y aun así, llorando me fui a trabajar con el moretón que me quedo de esa mordida….de su boca…. Con la cara rasguñada… maldito animal, y lo peor… no lo podía odiar, no podía… lo amaba tanto que me era imposible, lo dejé pasar, si que yo solo era capaz de sonreír en el trabajo y hacer lo que me correspondía, a lo lejos podía ver a Kiku que me miraba con duda… mierda… ¿y ahora que le digo si pregunta?

Antonio vendrá a entrevista en un rato, si trabaja aquí no pueden saber que somos pareja, darían un giro brusco las cosas la verdad, y eso no podía ser, en todos nuestros trabajos nos miraban raro por ello, no quería eso esta vez.

**Kiku pov**

Al día siguiente noté como sacaban a Arthur de su puesto, para dejar al mismo joven que lo saludo ayer, luego me di cuenta que el ingles fue llevado a mi sección, en la ropa de cocina, ahora sería un vendedor.

-¡Genial! Ahora seremos compañeros –le dije sonriendo –será un gusto Arthur.

Me contestó con un mueca amarga, lo más parecido a una sonrisa, entonces lo pensé y me atreví a preguntar esta vez por su estado de ánimo, y por la relación con el joven de la custodia.

-¿Antonio?, es mi vecino, nos conocemos hace dos años, a veces charlamos y eso –fue todo lo que dijo.

El resto del día fue así, se lo pasó de aquí para allá, atendiendo a sus primeros clientes, parecía irle muy bien, porque clientes habituales problemáticos que teníamos se iban contentos por el servicio dado por el ingles, como dije antes, era un muy pulcro caballero, que demostraba sus buenos modales para con la gente, tenia malgenio, eso no lo negaba, e incluso para el resto de nosotros era bastante serio, la verdad de las cosas es que Arthur, era más de lo que parecía, siempre había dolor en su mirada, y eso a mí como compañero me intrigaba un poco, ya que no entendía como separaba tan bien su vida personal de la laboral.

Pasaban los días para nosotros, los ánimos subían y bajaban, esos dos enigmáticos hombres que se comunicaban con miradas, que se iban a almorzar juntos y que curiosamente siempre llevaban lo mismo de almuerzo.

No se hablaban mucho, pero siempre llegaban y se iban juntos, yo nunca he sido ni ciego ni tonto, pero siempre supe que eran amantes, amantes en estado crítico, pero Antonio parecía no pensar lo mismo que Arthur, quien se notaba harto de por sí, suspiraba en varias ocasiones y su ánimo parcialmente feliz iba decayendo con los días que corrían ese mes, para ese entonces ya todos los integrantes del local estábamos enterados de la situación sin que ellos nos hubieran dicho, uno de nuestros compañeros, Feliciano, siempre conversaba con Antonio, y el tan despreocupado como siempre se lo podía ver más que contento, a lo cual nosotros notábamos la desaprobación y el dolor de Arthur.

Quien pensaría que un día uno de ellos volvería en peor estado.

**Arthur pov**

Creo que me estaba volviendo loco, al principio disfrutaba trabajar ahí, la llegada de Antonio lo echaba todo a perder, hace días dormíamos junto, pero sin decirnos nada, sin tocarnos… habíamos terminado hacia una semana, pero la casa era tan pequeña que aun debíamos compartir habitación, me reía en mi miseria pensando en que había hecho mal, en porqué no seguía luchando, me dolía ver como Antonio era capaz de dormirse inmediatamente, sin decirme nada, sin remorderle el hecho de que yo estaba a su lado, lloriqueando, en silencio, porque no sabía cómo recuperarlo, era tan molesto que ni admitirlo valía la pena.

Él ni notaba que noche a noche yo me deshacía en mi dolor, escuchándolo hablar por teléfono… con una tal Isabel… ¿Qué rayos? si me había dejado por una mujer ¿para que seguía en casa? ¿Por qué no simplemente me abandonaba? ¿Por qué seguía acostándose conmigo a pesar de que no me decía nada?

Sinceramente había dejado hasta de comer, y ese idiota apenas lo había notado, la verdad de las cosas desde siempre había padecido de anemia, por lo que no podía dejar de comer, pero él se preocupaba tanto de eso antes, que acaso dejándolo ahora quizás el lo notaria y volvería a abrazarme como antes. Cuan equivocado estaba, llevaba dos semanas solo bebiendo te, y él ni me suspiró encima.

No sé que me pasaba, me sentía muy extraño, y aunque quería chequearme, el ver a mis compañeros y cumplir con lo que era mi obligación, me lo impedían, le debía mucho a Kiku que me había guiado muy bien.

**Kiku pov**

Esos días fueron muy raros, Antonio iba y venía a su antojo, ya no se venía con Arthur quien cada día llegaba mas demacrado, no dejaba de ser un caballero, pero su semblante se veía cansado y aturdido, al borde del colapso.

A veces en su horario de colación, lo veía sentado mirando el televisor del comedor, ya no traía almuerzo, y reconozco que muchas veces lo vi llorar, que ganas de mostrarme como un amigo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se aguantara todo eso, que por mas grande que fuera el dolor el culpable era el español y no el.

No parecía mejorar su comportamiento, su eficiencia bajaba con los días, hasta el día del colapso, en que ninguno supo qué hacer, ese día estaba igual que siempre, hasta el horario de salida, en el que notamos que había una chica parada afuera esperando, Arthur frunció el ceño bastante en ese momento, terminó su trabajo y se fue más que enojado, habían pasado como 15 minutos después de que se había ido y vimos que la chica esperaba a Antonio, los vimos besarse y agradecimos interior mente que el ingles se hubiera ido antes, creo que hubiera sido terrible si presenciaba la escena que habíamos visto nosotros.

**Arthur pov**

Ya sabía yo que ese imbécil estaba con alguien más… una mujer… si tanto le gustaba que no se siguiera acostando conmigo, era lo más odioso, que no me podía negar porque lo amaba… el jamás se paró a pensar en el hecho de cuanto me dolía aquello.

De ese día que salí huyendo como un cobarde pasaron varias cosas que me destrozaron, para empezar ya era un hecho que esa mujer era la novia de Antonio, me lo restregaba a toda hora, hasta ahí seguíamos compartiendo cama, sin hablar y escuchando como le decía que la quería, a los 3 días de decirme que era su novia me comunicó que se iba de la casa… y se fue… ahora vivía solo… yo seguía amándolo y sintiendo su olor en la ropa de cama, seguía cocinando para dos y llevándole el almuerzo, porque sabía que el muy imbécil no tenía ni para comer… no podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

En el trabajo actuaba como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nunca nada entre nosotros, y lo interesante de eso es que esa chica Isabel casi siempre iba a buscarlo, era doloroso, pero no le daría el privilegio de verme así de destrozado, me había descuidado del tal forma de mi mismo que ya en casa no había nada más que te y otras cosas que no eran comida, pero no importaba… de que servía llegar a comer solo.

En esa suerte uno de esos días… muy contento, Antonio me comunicó que Isabel… esperaba un hijo suyo, recuerdo haberlo felicitado, pero no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando ahí, ese día trabaje como siempre, y en la noche iría a casa con Kiku, nos tomaríamos unas cervezas… sinceramente se me habían quitado las ganas.

**Kiku pov**

Ya me desesperaba… a esas alturas ya sabía que mi obsesión con observar a Arthur era grande, pero creo que decidí no tomarle atención, esa noche compartiríamos unas copas… pero lo veía tan ido que creí que todo eso se perdería y que finalmente tendría que ir a casa yo solo… ese día se limito a hacer su trabajo tranquilamente, y a la salida nos dimos cuenta que la chica nuevamente estaba ahí, Arthur no la vio, y siguió directo hacia la bodega y a cambiarse su ropa, me asuste bastante, ¿que pasaba si Antonio volvía a hacer una escenita como esa y ahora él veía?

Terminamos de trabajar, el local estaba cerrado, solo lo esperábamos a él para salir, se demoró un poco, pero finalmente salió con su bolso, al salir mi miedo se intensificó, salió… y ahí estaba Antonio… besuqueándose con la chica. Arthur solo abrió la boca, pero no emitía sonido alguno… todos se habían ido… menos nosotros dos, lo vi caer de rodillas, yo solo atiné a ponerlo de pie.

-Vamos a casa, Arthur, ya es tarde –dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros –estaré contigo… no te preocupes… solo indícame el camino.

El hizo lo que le pedí, pero seguía tan ido como al principio, paupérrimo, y con los ojos vidriosos… pensé que no diría nada… hasta que entramos a casa, lo hice sentarse en una silla, iba a darle agua, cuando sentí que se tiró al piso y encogido se soltó a llorar, no pude hacer más que abrazarlo… no podía dejarlo así, y menos dejarlo beber.

-Arthur, ven –le suplicaba levantándolo y abrazándolo, en un mueble pude ver las fotos de Arthur y Antonio juntos, y pude comprobar que mi teoría era cierta, ellos estaban juntos antes, y seguro el español había decidido irse… pero que tipo tan hipócrita –vamos, te acostare y me quedare contigo, no te dejare solo.

Cuando despertamos, el ingles parecía más cansado que de costumbre, no tenía nada de comer, así que fui y prepare algo, su estado era deplorable… si era sincero… desde un principio me había gustado Arthur, no iba a dejar que lo hundieran mas, no dejaría que sufriera así por tiempo más.

-¿Dónde se torcieron las cosas? –lo oí susurrar con la mirada baja – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? –Lagrimeaba otra vez – ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué?

Deje de cocinar, lo abrasé otra vez… pero no sabía que hacer, quería tenerlo cerca, pero si le pedía vivir conmigo… simplemente me mandaría a freír espárragos, ¿cedería si le decía que quería cuidarlo? De momento solo me interesaba que dejara de llorar… solo eso, sin más y sin hablar llego el lunes, inicio de semana, no quería toparme a Antonio, era tanta la rabia que le tenía… que si lo veía de seguro lo trataría muy mal, ese día fui yo quien llegó con Arthur a trabajar, me quedaron viendo raro, pero solo me importaba Arthur, en medio de su semiinconsciencia me comunico de la enfermedad que padecía, no era grave, pero si su cuerpo no se nutría colapsaría pronto, sin darme cuenta había estado haciendo mi vida en su casa, el semblante del ingles había mejorado, ahora comía un poco mas y conversábamos largas noches en su cama, no quería irme, y el no parecía querer echarme.

-Kiku –estaba de espaldas a mí esa noche, pero su voz se escuchaba clara en aquel dormitorio – ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Solo me conoces hace un mes… y para variar soy un odioso… ¿Qué motivo tienes para querer estar aquí?

-Arthur –suspiré y lo hice voltearse –los motivos son simplemente lo mucho que me agradas, creo que hemos demostrado que somos buenos amigos.

-Pero nadie hace lo que tu simplemente por eso –era un escéptico –nadie se mete a la casa de un desconocido así como así –creo que ya estaba mal… muy mal – ¿Qué quieres Kiku?

Creo que fui mas brusco de lo que pensé, porque aunque hoy todo pasó, nunca olvidaré el rostro de Arthur ese día, ya no podía resistirlo, lo quería, no quería verlo así… y fue por eso que hice lo que hice, el tonto error de besarlo a la fuerza, el me correspondió, estuvimos largo rato así hasta que el mismo me apartó.

-No puedes entenderlo… ¿verdad? –Bajé la cabeza, siempre he sido serio, pero ya tenía el tope de lo que podía soportar –Te quiero Arthur… te quiero desde el día que entraste a la tienda, desde que vi tu mirada dolorosa… se que amas a Antonio, pero él no se merece tu sufrimiento… yo te quiere.

-Kiku –suspiró –lo siento… pero debo pedirte que te vayas a casa mañana… no puedo permitir esto… yo no soy para ti… y tu… no tienes idea.

No pude aguantarlo… tuve que salir de ahí, el no sentía lo mismo y yo lo sabía, pero creí que podía aguantar mucho mas, creí que podría curarlo, creí que podría… pero ya no pude…

Al día siguiente llegué a trabajar igual que siempre, esta vez solo, Arthur estuvo evitándome todo el día, no pensé que pudiera separar tan bien su vida personal de la laboral… pero eso ya lo había dicho creo…

Al mismo tiempo, nuestro jefe Ludwig estaba totalmente molesto, Antonio no había llegado a trabajar… así que tuvo que poner a Arthur en la custodia otra vez… eso no lo hacía feliz ya que el ingles era un excelente vendedor. El español era un verdadero despreocupado, y eso afectaba a Arthur, muchas veces le preguntaron si sabía algo, pero el solo bajaba la mirada diciendo que no tenía idea.

A eso de las 3 Arthur se retiro, estaba más que enfermo y necesitaba ir a estabilizarse, su delgadez y palidez solo acentuaban mas su estado anémico, y después de haberse marchado, como a la hora después llegó el español, a presentar su carta de renuncia… se iba, ¿acaso pensaba abandonarlo?

Arthur después de irse no regresó, paso uno, dos, hasta diez días, era más que obvio que estaba despedido… pero ni siquiera paso a despedirse o algo, Antonio regresó un par de veces a saludarnos, pero incluso el no sabía nada del ingles, una vez fui a visitarlo, pero el ya se había mudado, en su lugar ahora vivía un viejo… quien sabe… quizás le haya pasado algo…aun así no podía saberlo… no podía, se fue y en el local todos quedamos con un profundo dolor, todos lo habían querido mucho, pero en especial yo, había llegado a amarlo en esos cortos meses que había trabajado aquí… de había marchado dejando huella en este lugar…

**Un año después**

**Arthur pov**

Así eran las cosas, había huido como un cobarde, ahora vivía en otro lugar y tenía otro trabajo… pero no podía olvidarlo, tenía en mis ojos aun a Antonio, eso era cierto… pero también lo era el hecho que no lo amaba, el hizo su vida con Isabel, y me dejo atrás, y aunque luché por olvidarlo no pude, creo que siempre le tendré ese profundo rencor… sin embargo, había otra espina que me dolía, y era el hecho de que sabía que con los días que sucedieron las partida de Antonio, yo me había enamorado de Kiku, y sentí tanto miedo de perder los últimos recuerdos que tenia de Antonio, que salí huyendo como un cobarde, ahora me encontraba parado frente al local… tomando aire… decidido a entrar.

**Kiku pov**

Ha sido un año difícil, creo que ahora entiendo el por que de que Arthur se viera tan mal, definitivamente el amor no correspondido duele, y era tarde para hacérselo saber, me preguntaba donde estará, y sinceramente si hoy lo viera… le perdonaría todo… porque para mí amarlo a él es suficiente.

-Buenas tardes –lo oía… esa voz… tan familiar, tan conocida… tan… el.

-¡¿Arthur?! –Me acerqué – ¿eres tú?

-¿Quién si no yo? –Me abrazó –lo siento Kiku, fui un idiota, no quería aceptar la realidad de que sentía lo mismo que tu… espero puedas perdonarme.

No pude contener las lagrimas, nos besamos… fuimos todo y más cuando fuimos a su casa… ahora era mío… solo mío… ya no nos íbamos a separar.


End file.
